


#12 Breath of Fresh Air

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt falls off a mountain</p>
            </blockquote>





	#12 Breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#12 Breath of Fresh Air

 

Nov. 24th, 2009 at 9:44 PM

 

"That stuff is like tar," Matt Dillon grimaced as he shifted on the bed.  
"You're going to ruin your nice sheets," he added.

"Keep still, or I'll smear this stuff over more than your knee," Kitty Russell threatened.

The big lawman relaxed back on the pillows stacked behind him. He gave her a little smile. "You're a pretty tough lady."  
The redhead stood wiping her hands on an apron. Her sleeves were rolled up, and a wayward curl fell over her forehead.

"And don't you forget it, Cowboy."

"I think we should get away for a few days, Kitty."

"I've heard that before."

"I know. But let's really plan something, and I'll do everything I can to make it happen."

Kitty realized that Matt didn't use the word "promise" this time.

"That would be wonderful, Matt. How about St. Louis?"

"Sure... Or we could go to the mountains for some beautiful scenery and some fresh air."

 

###

Matt, Kitty and Doc sat at a table in Delmonico's as old Joe removed dinner plates and shuffled off to bring dessert and coffee.

"Just fine, Doctor, Matt sighed. I wish you two would stop worrying."

"That leg isn't going to get any better, Matt, but .."

"No use talking to him, Doc," Kitty interrupted.

"How did that spasm come on? Doc asked. You never did tell me."

Matt and Kitty exchanged looks and then the marshal looked down and cleared his throat. Doc watched the two as pie in sweetmilk was placed in front of them.

Kitty poured their coffee and said, "It came on kind of sudden, Curly.  
The Marshal was, ah, exercising you see.."

Kitty winked at Doc, who exclaimed, "In the middle of the night?"

"It doesn't matter. Eat your pudding and pie," Matt growled as he lowered his head and attacked his dessert.

Doc looked at Kitty and said, "His face is bright red, isn't it?"

"Positively puce."

 

###

Noon, a few days later, lively music and laughter are spilling out of the Long Branch as the girls decorate for the evening party. Louie Pheeters is helping them while one of the girls stands on a table to reach a sign being unrolled over the balcony. It reads 10th Annual Cattlemen's Association Celebration!  
Kitty came out of the office and moved to the bar to stand by Sam as he polished extra glasses.

"I can't believe another year has gone by, Miss Kitty."

"I know what you mean, Sam.  
I hope they don't have the usual long-winded speeches this year."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Kitty, came Doc's reply as he joined them at the bar.

That organization has grown, and every one of them, along with the Front Street businessmen, will be anxious to boast and bore us with their life story.

Why, this morning I heard a group of them practicing their speeches in front of the barbershop," Doc continued as he rubbed a hand over his mustache and shook his head.

Kitty nodded to Sam to draw them each a beer and said to no one in particular, "Men; wrapped up in themselves from the day they're born."

The two friends took a table near the door. Doc took a sip of his beer and asked, "When is Matt due back?"

"I was hoping late last night, but he may have taken Willie up on his offer to go hunting in the mountains."

"For goodness sake, Matt hasn't gone off with crazy old Willie for years. What brought that on?"

"Something about fresh air," the redhead said sarcastically.

Kitty was about to take a drink when Newly O'Brien ran into the saloon, spotted Doc, and called out, "It's the Marshal."

Both Doc and Kitty were on their feet and running after the out-of-breath deputy. Kitty noticed Matt's horse as they approached the stairs to Doc's office.

She stooped to pick up his Stetson from where it had fallen at the bottom of the stairs.

Inside the office they saw the big man stretched out on the examining table with his arms hanging down.

Willie Whistler had just removed Matt's boots. The shy man took off his hat and held it close to his chest, almost as if to bow, as he watched Kitty stand behind Doc while he listened to Matt's chest and checked his pulse and eyelids.

She was holding Matt's hat in the same manner, and her face expressed frightened concern.

"I got him here as fast as I could, Miss Kitty."

"Tell us what happened, Willie," Doc said without looking away from Matt.

Kitty now turned to Willie and reached out a hand to touch his arm.

"We was headin' up to a cabin I use to hunt at.

Ol' Matt was jokin' how he'd camp out on the mountain but got so spoiled from town-livin' that now he needed ta bunk down in the cabin.

We was talkin' 'bout some good ol' times and just leadin' the horses along easy-like. It was gettin' pretty steep, and we was breathin' hard. I took the reins and said for Matt ta rest a spell, but he said he'd follow along okay."

Kitty had put down the hat and began to help Doc get Matt's clothes off so he could examine the cuts and bruises. She went to prepare the water and things needed to clean his battered face and body.

"Doc?"

"I don't think he has a serious head wound, Kitty, but this shoulder is dislocated and there are a couple of cracked ribs. I need to be sure the lung wasn't punctured or there aren't any other internal injuries. And that bad knee is awfully swollen."

"He seems fevered."

"Yes, we'll have to watch that.

Willie! Doc snapped, What in tarnation happened?"

"Oh, sorry, Doc. You looked kinda busy."

"How did Matt get hurt, Willie?" Kitty asked gently.

"He took himself a real bad fall.

We was standing there talkin', and I said to come look over ta the rise where I could see a bear cub and its mama.

Ol' Matt come ta the edge to watch em', and his leg just kinda gave out on him.  
I tried to grab him, but it happened too fast.

I'm right sorry, Doc, Miss Kitty," the man said looking down.

"I done everything I could to get him out of there.  
I had to get a rope to climb down to see if he was still alive."

Willie noticed Kitty give a slight shiver and added, "If Matt hadn't hit that ledge, he'd a gone clear over the side."

Kitty put her hands over her face and closed her eyes as the image flashed in her mind. Just then Matt turned his face toward her.

"Kitty.." the battered man managed to say before slipping back into unconsciousness.

 

###

Matt tried to lift himself up from the pillows, but the pain in his side made him catch his breath.

He was in the bed in the room next to Doc's office, wearing a clean nightshirt.

Doc took the empty bowl of soup away and placed it on the side table.

"I feel like I've been pistol-whipped all over, Doc."

"You fell off a mountain, Marshal Dillon. You're going to be very stiff and in some pain for quite a while."

"What happened to Willie?"

"Kitty wanted to put him up at the Dodge House, but he preferred the stables. She told him everything's on the house at the Long Branch, so I expect that's where he is right now."

Matt looked down and mumbled, "I guess Kitty's pretty busy, then."

Doc turned to look sharply at his patient.

"From the minute you were brought in, Kitty was right by your side, Matt."

"I didn't mean.. I know it's hard on her, Doc."

"You should. Your pain is her pain, Matt."

Just then, the two men heard the outside door open, and they looked up to see Kitty walking into the room.

"Well, hello, Cowboy," she gave Matt a radiant smile.

"How is the patient doing, Doc?"

"He doesn't show enough appreciation for his outstanding physician, for one thing.

You look tired, Kitty," Doc said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "How is the party coming along?"

"Well, it's after midnight, and the food is almost gone; but the drinks are still flowing. Poor Sam will need a few days off after this one."

"Party? Oh, that's right, the Cattlemen's Association. I forgot about that," Matt said.

"Doc, I told Sam I would send you over and it would be on the house. He set aside some supper for you, too."

"Thank you, Kitty. I'll leave this stubborn peace officer in your hands," Doc said as he left the room.

Kitty sat on the edge of the bed, and Matt took her hand in his. They gazed lovingly at each other for a few moments without speaking.

"I'm sorry, Kit, Matt grinned and added, Well, at least I didn't get shot this time."

He drew his tired lady to him. Kitty sighed and snuggled up against him. "Don't want to hurt you.."

"I'm fine. Matt kissed her sweetly. I need to hold you."

They held each other close and lightly kissed and caressed each other.

Kitty felt herself begin to drift into a contented sleep.

"We should go away for a few days. I know I've been promising that for a while," Matt whispered.

"St. Louis?" Kitty managed.

"I was thinking the mountains."

pause  
"Too much fresh air."

 

The End


End file.
